onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blackendedsoul/Final War Prediction - Part Four
Part Four – Early actions! Onigumo: “Fleet Admiral Sakazuki-san, the Gorosei has given the order to begin the attack.” Akainu (in the den den mushi speaker): “All hands, enemy has been sighted, seek and destroy! Vice Admirals, supervise the forces, don’t let the enemy get into the plaza! Annihilate them, in the name of unyielding justice, begin!” On the Thousand Sunny: Franky: “Here we go, Coup de Burst!” Sunny flew up above the marine ships. Soldiers down in the marine barricade ships, “shoot it down, don’t let it pass.” On the deck of the Red Force: Shanks: “Don’t let them shoot at the Sunny. Open fire on them!” The allied forces started to shoot their cannons at the marine ships. In the battle ground: Yamakaji: “Fixed gun units, fire at the flying enemy ship, it’s the ship of the Straw Hat crew, don’t let it land.” The plaza, as any fortress was surrounded by many fixed gun units and they started shooting at the Sunny. Luffy: “Like that will stop us! Gear Third, Gomu gomu no Giant Net!” He made a huge net with his left hand and caught the approaching cannon balls. “Take them back!” He threw them back at the fixed guns. Sanji: “You think these toys will affect the pirate King’s crew!” He kicked in the air and the cannon balls stopped from the air pressure (much like what Jeff did with Pearl’s “Fire Pearl” attack). The cannon balls fell down to the ground creating panic among the soldiers. Kizaru: “Looks like we have to play in this game from the beginning!” He started to get up from his chair. Kong: “Stay at your place Kizaru-kun, your jurisdiction is Bay Two; you need to stop the Revolutionary army so hold your position until they come. Beherim! You deal with the attack for now.” Beherim the Great stood up from his seat, his huge frame was high and mighty, at first glance one would mistake him for a giant; his figure looked similar to Jozu’s. He put one of his muscular hands back and then shouted, “Gurganta!” He punched in the air and a similar attack like Kuma’s Pad Ho (although much larger) flew at the Sunny. Zoro: “That is one scary old man; he made that attack with his brute force? Well…” He drew his newest sword, the Shodai Kitestu, “Elemental Demonic Slash!” He cut the air attack in two. Beherim: “You think you can stop me? “Gurganta, Rapid Fire!” He started Punching with both his hands like Luffy’s Gatling attack. A spree of massive air attacks started to head to towards the Sunny. Zoro: “Oi oi don’t underestimate me,” He took out his other two swords, *Note: these the swords he has now, no change with those two* “Santoryu, 1080 Pound Ho!” The massive attack went ahead and canceled the Beherim’s volley. Kong: “Oi Kizaru, make an exception, I think you are better suited for this air borne combat, go ahead, don’t let them land!” Kizaru: “I told you so, Yata no Kagami!” He moved into the other side in an instant, “Yasakani no Magatama!” He directed the devastating attack at Sunny. Rayleigh: “If you think that you will stop us even before the war begins then you are sadly mistaken Kizaru-kun!” He took out his double edged sword and cut down the attack’s flow; then he sent a huge haki enhanced air attack which canceled Kizaru’s outbreak. As Kizaru: “You are scary as always Rayleigh-san!” The Sunny landed safely. Franky (with tears): “Well done Sunny, now we have to leave you to luck, let go guys!” Luffy jumped down and rushed to the battle field. Everyone followed. Behind them: ''' Shanks: “Men we are going ahead, you keep on taking those marine ships out, Marco you ready? What about you Kid?” Marco: “Do you even have to ask?” Kid: “I was thinking of going ahead on my own.” Shanks, Beckman, Roo, Yasopp, and some of his elite fighters of the Red Hair Pirates along with Marco, Jozu, Vista, Blamenco Blenheim, Curiel and the Supernovas jumped down from the ship into the shore. The rest of the Red Hair Pirates, Marco’s crew and allies kept fighting on the ships against the marine ships. Sentomaru: “Pacifista army! Take the pirates out!” A group of 50 Pacifista rushed to the targets. Hordes of marine soldiers followed them. Shanks drew his sword and made a horizontal slash, the attack looked much like the slash Mihawk used to cut down the frozen tsunami in the Marineford war, the approaching marines ducked down and stopped in the path. Akainu (in den den mushi speaker): “Do not falter men, charge, Vice Admirals, lead them!” John Giant, Doberman, Strawberry, Comil and Kaizeruhige rushed along with many other high ranking marine officers. Luffy had broken through the enemy lines and charged at the elevated ground where the Gorosei sat, beating up random marines in the way. Zoro, Sanji, Franky and Chopper followed suit. Nami and Ussop stayed behind near the Sunny and were fighting the low ranking marines. The sheer number of marines was making it a bit tough for them but they were working hard. Robin came face to face with a Vice Admiral; she was a beautiful lady, “well Nico Robin, this is the end of the line for you!” Hina declared. Robin: “Looks like I found a worthy opponent Miss Hina, your reputation precedes you.” Hina: “So does yours!” She charged at Robin. Brook who was following Robin, suddenly he came face to face with two familiar weirdoes; they were none other than Jango and Fullbody. Fullbody: “Stop there skeleton! Surrender and I will give you a painless death!” Marine soldiers in the back ground, “but isn’t that thing already dead?” Brook: “Painless death? Yohohohohohoho, hearing that gave me so much shock that I almost had a heart attack, although being a skeleton I don’t have a heart! Skull joke! Yohohohohohoho!” Jango: “We don’t have time to play around with you!” He rushed with his chakrams. Brook dodged, “Prelude: Au Fer!” He cut through the one of Jango’s chakrams. Marine soldiers in the back ground, “Captain Jango!” Fullbody: “Jango, don’t fight him alone, men, take him down.” He too charged at Brook. Marines: “You heard Commodore Fullbody!” He rushed Brook from all directions. Brook: “This is getting interesting, Yohohohohoho!” The battle field started to heat up, Shanks and his companions were rushing in. Rayliegh was facing Kizaru and Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky and Chopper were still charging. Kid came face to face with Strawberry after he took down a Pacifista. Law on the other hand was pressed had by Kaizeruhige. Doberman was standing in the way of Bege, although Bege brought out his troops from his body, they could not actually help him because there were way too many marines to deal with. Appo was up against Comil. X drake had to change into his Dinosaur form to match John Giant’s size. Hawkins and Killer as well as Bepo and Jean Bart were making short work out of the soldiers but the numbers were greatly against them. Shanks cut down another Pacifista and dodged a stray bullet. “I had enough of these distractions!” He shouted, suddenly almost 50% of the soldiers around him fall down, unconscious. Vista: “Oi oi Akagami, go easy, no need to rush things, our men might get caught into your haki you know!” Shanks: “I am amazed at the strength of these marines, more than half of them can resist my power!” Beckman: “Well boss, you knew it won’t be easy, these are the finest troops of the World Government.” He dodged a laser from a Pacifista and fired a bullet at a Commodore who attacked him. Kong: “Guardians, don’t let them take much ground; that will lower the morale of our troops!” Beherim rushed down from the Plaza. Jozu was pounding through the marines like a bulldogger; suddenly he saw a huge fist coming at him at an outstanding speed. He quickly changed to his diamond form, but the hit was enhanced with haki and even putting his own haki in defense he could not take the sheer force of the blow and flew back. Beherim: “For a man your size, your reflex is pretty good.” Jozu: “Like you are one to talk about size. Raaa! He punched Beherim with his only arm.” Beherim: “You are a strong one!” He caught Jozu’s fist with only one hand, “but not strong enough, be gone! Military Press!” He took Jozu up above his head and slammed him down. The whole area shook from the force of the blow and a mini crater formed in the ground. “Let’s see who is next?” He turned his gaze to the other pirates. “Don’t take your eye off me unless I am dead! Brilliant Punk!” Jozu got back to his feet and rushed with his. Luffy dodged a sword blow from a Rear Admiral and punched back but his punch was suddenly blocked by a huge finned hand. “So a brat like you became the Pirate King? The world sure is an interesting place; well I never had any interest in elusive treasures: if I had then you could not have gotten the One Piece! But that does not matter, as long as I have enough blood its ok!” Gilgo the tigershark fishman Shichibukai licked his lips and stared at luffy. Luffy: “Out of the way! I don’t have time for trash like you!” Gilgo: “Make me! Water Suction Punch!” He punched at Luffy’s chest, it looked similar to a Fishman Karate punch but the form was somewhat different. Luffy dodged the attack, “Gomu gomu no Jet Pistol!” The attack hit Gilgo. Gilgo was pushed back but he regained his composer, “Kha kha kha kha kha, just what I expected from the Pirate King, you are not half bad, here I come!” Luffy: “Bring it on!” '''On the elevated platform: Momonga: “Gorosei, as you can see, the Revolutionary army is here!” Rudolph: “Indeed, start the attack on that front too, the real war begins now. Kong, give the orders.” Kong: “Right away!” Kong (in den den mushi speaker): “Guardians, Admirals, Shichibukai, it’s time to get serious; the whole mass of the enemy is now here, attack at full force. All men listen up, no need to capture, go for the kill! Let’s show these rascals the true meaning of justice!” Shanks: “Oi Beckman, how about our forces?” Beckman: “Some of our crew and allies have managed to come past the marine barricade and landed but as you can see they are hugely out numbered.” Marco: “That’s a given, but it doesn’t matter, after all the main fight will be between the head figures, small fries mean nothing, let’s go, let’s take the heat up!” End of part four. The battle has begun; the next part will be mostly about the Revolutionary army members, the Guardian’s and the New Admirals. I mean their powers and fighting styles. Also the pirates who are not fighting at the moment will get heavily involved. There might also be some plot twists, although not sure yet. Again please excuse spelling/grammar errors because my English is not that good. Please do criticize and comment, thank you. P.S: Follow this link if you want to access other chapters or extra info about the series. 23:53, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts